Salem (Disambiguation)
Salem may refer to: ".''" :—About Salem. Places Germany * Salem, Baden-Württemberg ** Salem Abbey (Reichskloster Salem), a monastery ** Schule Schloss Salem, Germany (also referred to as Salem College, with a section called Salem International College) * Salem, Schleswig-Holstein Holy Land (Israel, Palestine) * Salem (Bible), the home of Melchizedek as given in Genesis 14:18, possibly to be identified with Jerusalem * Salem, Ma'ale Iron, Israel * Salem, alternate official spelling of Salim, Nablus, Palestine India * Salem, Tamil Nadu * Salem district, the district of Tamil Nadu in which the city of Salem is located * Salem railway division Indonesia * Salem, Brebes, a subdistrict in Brebes Regency, Central Java Sweden * Salem Municipality * Salem, Sweden, the seat of Salem Municipality United Kingdom * Salem, Cornwall * Salem, Greater Manchester, within Oldham, England * Salem, village near Llandeilo, Wales * Salem, Ceredigion, Wales United States * Salem, Alabama * Salem, Fulton County, Arkansas, a city * Salem, Saline County, Arkansas, a census-designated place * Salem, Connecticut * Salem, Florida * Salem, Georgia * Salem, Illinois * Salem, Indiana, city in Washington County * Salem, Adams County, Indiana, unincorporated place * Salem, Jay County, Indiana, unincorporated place * Salem, Union County, Indiana, unincorporated place * Salem, Iowa * Salem, Kentucky * Salem, Massachusetts ** Salem Maritime National Historic Site ** Salem witch trials ** Salem Harbor ** Salem Channel, a part of the Salem Sound ** Salem (MBTA station) * Salem Township, Washtenaw County, Michigan * Salem, Missouri, county seat of Dent County * Salem, Lewis County, Missouri * Salem, Nebraska * Salem, New Hampshire * Salem, New Jersey ** Salem Nuclear Power Plant ** Salem River, a tributary of the Delaware River ** Port of Salem * Salem, New Mexico * Salem, New York, town in Washington County ** Salem (hamlet), New York, within the town of Salem * Salem, an earlier name of Brocton, New York, in Chautauqua County * Salem, North Carolina, census-designated place in Burke County * Winston-Salem, North Carolina, in Forsyth County ** Old Salem, a history museum in Winston-Salem * Salem, Ohio * Salem, Oklahoma * Salem, Oregon, the state capital ** Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area ** Salem station (Oregon), a railroad station * Salem, South Carolina * Salem, South Dakota, county seat of McCook County * Salem, Tennessee, an unincorporated community * Salem, Cherokee County, Texas, an unincorporated community * Salem, Smith County, Texas, an unincorporated community * Salem, Utah * Salem, Virginia, an independent city adjacent to Roanoke * Salem, Virginia Beach, Virginia, a neighborhood * Salem, West Virginia, a city in Harrison County * Salem, Fayette County, West Virginia, an unincorporated community * Salem, Wisconsin (disambiguation), several places in Wisconsin Other Places * Salem, Burma * Salem, Eastern Cape, South Africa * Salem, Montserrat * Salem, Valencia, Spain Educational Institutions * Salem Academy, North Carolina * Salem College, North Carolina * Salem High School (disambiguation), several in the United States * Salem International University, West Virginia * Salem State University, Massachusetts * Schule Schloss Salem (Salem Castle School), Germany (sometimes also referred to as Salem College and with a section called Salem International College (disambiguation)) Religious Institutions * Salem Methodist Church Complex (Cincinnati, Ohio) * Salem International, a Germany-based international non-denominational Christian non-profit welfare organisation Mathematics and Science * Salem number * Salem Prize, in mathematics Art, Literature and Press * Salem (Vosper painting), an iconic Welsh painting by Sydney Curnow Vosper * ''Salem Weekly, an alternative newspaper in Salem, Oregon Entertainment Music * Salem (Israeli band), an Israeli extreme metal band * Salem (Michigan band), a US-American electronic music band * Salem (UK band), a re-formed 1980s heavy rock band from Hull, UK * Salem Highballers, the recording name given to the McCray Family Television * [[Salem (Days of Our Lives)|Salem (Days of Our Lives)]], the setting of the U.S. soap opera Days of our Lives * ''Salem'' (TV series), 2014 horror drama airing on WGN America * Salem Saberhagen, a cat in the comic book and television series Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Salem, an antagonist from the web series ''RWBY'' Sports Teams * Salem Red Sox, a minor league baseball team in Salem, Virginia * Salem Soldiers, a Salem, Oregon team in the International Basketball League * Salem-Keizer Volcanoes, a minor league baseball team in Keizer, Oregon Businesses * Salem (cigarette) * Salem Media Group, a Christian company with divisions in radio, print, and web Other Uses * Salem (name), people with the name * [[USS Salem|USS Salem]], the name of three ships of the United States Navy * ''Salem'' (supertanker), involved in maritime insurance fraud * Salem Airport (disambiguation), list of airports associated with the name Salem * Salem-Shotwell Covered Bridge, a covered bridge in Alabama, United States * A rosemary cultivar * ''Salem'' (video game) See Also * New Salem (Disambiguation) * Salem Township (Disambiguation) * Salen (Disambiguation) * Salim (Disambiguation) * South Salem (Disambiguation) * West Salem (Disambiguation) Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Place Name Disambiguation Pages